This could be love Cause I had the time of my life
by AliAddie
Summary: Rebecca Montgomery  Addie's sister  arrives, and as an hurricane, with the help of Bizzy and others.. she will get Addison and Derek back together... Enjoy this Addek histoty
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here I'm with a new story. I really like to invent characters, and as in "Hard days" I invented a sister of Addison.

I hope you like it.

I don't own anything except for Rebecca Beatriz Forbes Montgomery!

Let me know your opinions and ideas!

The title of the story belongs to the song " I've had the time of my life" the soundtrack of Dirty Dancing

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Seattle, there were routine surgeries. But nothing special. Cristina Yang was hoping for some strange cases in the ER.

She was noisy but when her hear heard a siren she was very happy. She ran outside.

The paramedic said : "Woman, 30 years, car crash. She presents intern damages, broken nose and perhaps a leg too and probably head trauma."

Cristina said "Perfect" Entering in the ER Cristina shouted "Page Doctor Sloan and Torres"

When this Jane Doe woke up, she was in an hospital room with a woman checking on her.

"Good morning Miss.."

"Montgomery"

"Well, Miss Montgomery I'm doctor Torres. You have a broken nose and your left leg is also broken. For the leg we only have to plaster it, instead the nose has to be operated. We have a great plastic surgeon. Doctor Yang will inform you about the intern damages you have."

Cristina started talking "Oh well, Miss Montgomery we have to operate on you," she was interrupted by Mark who was getting into the room, "Oh My God, Becky"

"Mark!" she replied happily.

"Oh, you know each other" Callie noticed.

"She's Addie's sister" Mark replied.

"Oh I didn't know Addison has a sister too"

"Yes, I'm not a doctor so she doesn't talk about me. She only talks about Archie"

"Why are you here?" Mark asked, ignoring Callie and Cristina.

"I had a conference here yesterday, but today I wanted to kick my former brother-in-law's ass. Does he work here?"

"Sure. Yang, page Derek"

"I think he's busy." Cristina knew that Derek had to fix things with Meredith because after the shooting they had broken up. Or better, Derek moved on.

"People cannot be busy for Rebecca Beatrice Forbes Montgomery" Mark affirmed

Callie rolled her eyes and left, Yang paged Derek.

Cristina's pager rang. It was 911 and she had a patient with Dr. Altman "Now I've to go, another interns will check on you"

Rebecca said yes without paying attention to her. She was talking to Mark.

After some minutes Mark's pager rang so he left "I'll see you later. Be quitem your nose will return as perfect as it was!"

"Thanks" Rebecca Forbes Montgomery was the worthy daughter of her mother, she was a successful lawyer. Beautiful, tall, blonde, green eyes and always chic.

Another intern came into her room saying "Hi, I'm Doctor Grey and you're.. Oh I can't find your cartel"

"Oh, you're the slutty intern who slept with Derek?"

"Actually.. ehm, well .. what's your name? I've to update your cartel"

"Well, I'm Rebecca Beatrice Forbes Montgomery!"

"Oh"

"Yes, my sister is famous here. And you stole her husband. Don't worry I won't kill you" in the meanwhile Derek came in the room saying "Becks!"

"Derek, you ass left my sister?"

"Yes, it happened sometime ago"

"I know, but I was busy to come here and kick your ass"

Meredith felt embarrassed there so she left. She watched her former post-it husband having a great conversation with that hateful woman. She thought that she was very similar to Addison, except for the colour of the hair.

"Talking about serious things, how did you had the crash?" Derek asked.

"A man cut my way"

"Well, I've to check your brain. It could be bleeding"

"Great"

"Ok, now let's have a CT"

"Ok"

After the CT a nurse brought Rebecca back to her room. She found her mother shouting at a nurse because the room had a too little window.

"Bizzy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh Rebecca, how are you? A doctor called me"

"I'm fine Bizzy, maybe my brain bloods, but I'm fine. What's the doctor's name?"

"Wait here please, you'll change the room. You know who am I?"

The nurse said no and Bizzy replied again "Your nightmare, if you won't change my daughter's room"

"Bizzy, there's no need to change room, probably I'll get out in a week. Now tell me the doctor's name."

"I don't care, you'll change room. Uhm, Grey I think. Yes Grey."

"Ok, do what you want"

In the meanwhile Derek was in the elevator with Meredith. She started speaking "So, she's Addison's sister?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me any word different from Yes or Not?"

"No"

"Derek, please!"

"No"

"C'mon, please"

"No" his pager rang and he left the elevator

He saw Mark, "Hey, have you seen Becks?" Mark asked

"Yes, I'm going there."

"Me too. How is the CT result?"

"I've to operate on her. I think I should call Addison, what do you think? They haven't the best relationship"

"Well, it's better her than Bizzy or the Captain"

"You're right. I'll call her" he took his phone and called Addison

"Hey stranger, how are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry for you."

"Oh, yes it's because of Rebecca"

"No, no she is here, she had a car crash. I've to operate on her as soon as possible"

"Ok, I'll wait for you for the surgery"

Mark, who was standing by his side, asked " What's wrong with her?"

"She's sad because Sam cheated on her... with Naomi"

"She was with Sam?"

"Yes"

"And you're ok with it?"

Derek replied, lying "Yes"

Derek's pager rang "Oh, it's for Rebecca."

They ran to her room and suddenly they saw a scared nurse .

"What's wrong with you, Olivia?" Derek asked

"It's that woman" she pointed at Bizzy

"Oh, don't worry Olivia"

"I paged you because the Chief is operating"

"Don't worry Olivia I'll think about her"

"Thanks" Olivia replied, scared.

"Derek, luckily you're here. That insipid girl doesn't want to change Rebecca's room"

"Bizzy, all the room are the same here"

"Oh, well. In any case, how are you? You left my daughter. You were Addison and Derek, and you know that it's hard for me to admit it but you're perfect for Addison."

"Fine Bizzy, I'm fine"

"What's wrong with Rebecca?"

"She needs sugery"

"Derek, you've already saved the life of two of my children, now save her life"

"Actually I've saved only Archer's life"

"No, also Addison's"

Derek moved his eyebrow "Well, let's go inside. Who called you?"

"A doctor"

They got into the room where Rebecca, who listened to the question Derek did, she was talking to Mark "Yeah, that intern, Grey , if before I hated her, imagine now…" Becks added

"Oh, I called Addison earlier... she's coming here"

"So, Bizzy did you do your show?"

"Derek said that all the room are the same"

"It's what that nurse told you. Oh well Derek, what's wrong with me?"

"You need surgery, Becks. Your brain is bleeding"

"Ok, let's do it asap"

"This afternoon at 5pm. I've already booked an OR"

Mark added "During this surgery I'll fix your nose and doctor Bailey will fix your intern damages"

"Perfect"


	2. The Devil's son has just begun, to shine

Here the second chapter, I HAVE TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO BADASSGENIUS, because on the first chapter i didn't thank her.

I hope you liked it, thanks for the reviews, i'll try to replie to all yours, but i'm not very good in it. i'll try to fix it ;)

Let me know everything throught REVIEWS.

What do you think about Rebecca?

The title of this chapter belongs to "Devildriver" and the song is Devil's son.

* * *

In the meanwhile Addison got into the room "Hey, you!"

"Oh, Addison" Rebecca exclaimed

"How are you?" she said kissing Derek's cheek and then Mark's one

"I'm fine but my nose hurts a lot!"

Derek and Mark left the room leaving Rebecca, Addison and Bizzy alone.

"So, how is L.A.?" Rebecca asked, curious.

"Sunny"

Bizzy said sceptically "I can't understand why you moved there, left Derek…"

"He broke up with the slutty intern. I've heard some nurses talking about it... You know, hospital's gossip" Rebecca added.

"Who told you about the slutty intern?"

"Archer!"

"Oh, so... Did they break up?"

"Yes"

"Why don't you talk to him?" Bizzy suggested.

"Bizzy... we divorced more than 4 years ago"

"Prattle you're Addison and Derek" Rebecca teased her sister.

"Changing topic..." Addison suggested "why don't you tell me how you had the crash?"

"A stupid man cut my way, while I was coming here"

"Why you are in Seattle?" Addison questioned Rebecca.

"I had a conference here"

"Good"

A nurse came there to bring Rebecca to the OR.

Addison went to Richard asking him the permit to scrub in, but he didn't allow it. He allowed her to watch the surgery from the gallery only.

"I really can't see it" Bizzy mumbled, turning around.

"You can also wait outside" Addison replied, annoyed

"I don't want to"

Addison stood up watching the operation intensively, while Bizzy checked on her Blackberry trying to gaze from watching her daughter on the operation table, with her head opened, her stomach also opened and lots of doctors around her.

THAT NIGHT

Rebecca was sleeping and Addison and Bizzy stayed at her bedside. At 10pm they left and went to the Archfield hotel, the most chic hotel in Seattle. Also Rebecca stayed in that hotel. In fact Addison took her bedroom, because it wasn't planned to stay there for a night. She hadn't dresses, but her sister had the same tastes and sizes.

THE DAY AFTER

Addison and Bizzy went early to the hospital to stay with Rebecca. When they arrived, Rebecca was awake shouting at a nurse, the same who Bizzy shouted at the day before.

"Why can't I eat? I'm hungry."

"Rebecca, you can't eat!" Addison replied "Yesterday you had a surgery"

"Oh, well. That sucks. In any case, I booked a table on the Space Needle for two. But I obviously can't go there since I'm here. You two could go there"

"It would be nice!" Bizzy nodded.

"Oh, but I.." Addison, replied.

"What time did you book the table?"

"8pm" Bizzy and Rebecca didn't let Addison reply.

"I don't have any dresses"

"Have you opened my wardrobe? Do you really think that me, a Forbes Montgomery, had a one week trip and wouldn't bring a thousand of dresses and shoes?"

"Well, I'm going to have a coffee. Do you want some, Bizzy?"

"No thanks, I'll wait for you here"

"Ok see you later"

Bizzy told Rebecca "You're such a genius"

"I learnt from the best"

"How did you book the table?"

"I've my connections!"

"Well, I'll tell Derek about the dinner when Addison leaves!"

"Perfect. Are you going to stay here? Hospitals are sad!"

"Sure."

"So, how is the Captain?"

"He's fine"

"Archer?"

"In Las Vegas"

"Oh he went there without me, I forgot our trip this year"

"He'll miss you"

"Yeah"

In the meanwhile Derek and Addison got into her room

"Hey good morning Becks, Bizzy" Mark and Derek said together getting into the room

"Good morning" they replied

"Derek, when will I get discharged? I've a trial next week. If I win this case I'll probably become judge of the Supreme Court"

"That's cool but I think you have to postpone it" Derek answered her question

"Please Derek!"

"You had and head, face and stomach surgery yesterday. I know you're strong as your sister and even more. But you have to rest for almost a month"

"A month? Should I stay here for a month?"

"No, after two weeks you'll be able to go home, but I suggest you to spend the other two weeks maybe in New Heaven, so you can rest better."

"Oh"

"Perfect, I'll let the Captain know that I'm coming back in 2 weeks"

Rebecca had always loved her mother, but in small doses. "Oh, well. Addie are you going to stay here too?"

Addison supported her mother even least "Actually, in L.A. we are furnishing the practice. Maybe just one week."

"Perfect, you have company. I've to go now" Derek announced.

Derek and Mark left.

7pm

"Addison, why don't you go to the hotel? Bizzy is already there"

"I don't want to leave you alone"

"Be quite" she pretended to be tired "I'm really tired"

"Oh, well. I'll go. See you tomorrow" she said kissing her sister's cheek

8pm

Bizzy got into Rebecca's room "Has she left?"

"Yes, and Derek?"

"Yes"

"Perfect"

8pm Space Needle

Addison arrived and said "I've a reservation for two, Montgomery"

"Perfect, do you want to wait for your guest here or at the table?"

"At the table"

"Perfect, follow me"

8:10 pm Space Needle

Derek arrived and told the waitress "Hi, I've a table booked. Montgomery. Probably she's already here"

"Oh, yes. She arrived 10 minutes ago"

"Well, 10 minutes of delay, 15 minutes of words about people who are late."

Derek arrived at the table, but what he noticed at the table was a wonderful redhead drinking a Martini. Not Bizzy. Addison.

"Addie"

"Derek"

"I thought Bizzy-"

"Well, Bizzy and Rebecca are like evils when they are together!"

"Actually, I was mistaken when I called you Satan. You're nothing compared to them" he admitted, laughing

* * *

Let me know


	3. Evil&Evil's Lawyer

Sorry for uploading late, but i was very very busy!

In any case My betareader deserves a special mention! She is wonderful everytime! Thankssssssss! ^^

I hope you like it, let me know your opinions through reviewsss!

* * *

THIRD CHAPTER

The two former lovers spent a nice dinner together.

They talked about old times, great memories of their lives. The two of them had a very nice time together. They laughed, talked, remembered… They both felt something. Something different from a simply friendship after a divorce. No, it was more than friendship. It was love. But none of them could admit it.

They had a lot of fun and Derek decided to ride Addison to the Archfield. It was a rainy night, as usual in Seattle.

Once they arrived there they got off the car, Addison opened her umbrella and Derek insisted for accompanying her. They both felt something. They felt love, and when they were closer under Addison's umbrella Derek felt his heart beating faster and he kissed her. She enjoyed that kiss so much that she left falling the umbrella. They were dripping wet, but they both felt the feeling. They hadn't stop it for five minutes. It was a passionate kiss.

In the meanwhile Bizzy got off from a taxi with her composure and she saw the scene, and proud of herself and of her daughters, got into the hotel without saying a word. Once inside, she brought her phone and wrote a text message to Rebecca "Rebecca, we are genius. They're kissing each other under the rain! Bizzy"

After two minutes Rebecca replied "I know Bizzy, we're evil genius! Good night!" She wasn't alone in her hospital room, there was Mark with her.

"Sorry, what were we talking about?" Rebecca excused herself

"About your last four birthdays" Mark said with a malicious look

"Yeah, those were great days. Even if you missed the last one"

"We could make it up when you'll be better"

"Sure!"

FLASHBACK – REBECCA'S 24th BIRTHDAY

Rebecca and Mark worked in the same building, she worked on the 5th floor in a high level law firm and Mark on the 7th in a medical practice. They often met in the elevator. And sometimes they had sex, as friends. That day they met in the elevator and Mark asked "It's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah"

"Happy birthday, Becks"

"Thank you, Mark" they hugged and the elevator stopped at the 7th floor. They were going from the cafeteria to the top of the building.

"Do you want to come to my office?"

"Sure why not"

They got into Mark's office, he closed the door, pulled down the blinds and they kissed each other hotly.

FLASHBACK – REBECCA'S 25th BIRTHDAY

Rebecca was in her office working on a case when her assistant arrived there with a huge bunch of red roses.

"Oh my God, it's amazing. Please put it near the others" she took the greeting and read it "If you want I can give you my "gift" in my office later. Come upstairs. Mark"

She got out, went upstairs to Mark's office and said "Hey, how are you? Thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome, close the door. I'll give you my real gift"

FLASHBACK – REBECCA'S 26th BIRTHDAY

It was early morning, she opened her eyes in her wonderful flat in Park Ave. She made herself a coffee and said "Happy birthday to me!"

In the meanwhile she got a text message "If you open the door, I'll tell you Happy Birthday."

She smiled at that text message, directed herself to the door. She opened the door and Mark shouted "Happy Birthday" he brought her a huge bunch of red roses. She let him enter and they had sex.

FLASHBACK – REBECCA'S 27th BIRTHDAY

Rebecca was having lunch with her mother, who was talking about charitable events when she got a text message "I saw you, you're in the restaurant of the Plaza, I'm here too. See you at the toilette in five minutes?" she answered him "Sure"

"Bizzy I need to go to the toilette, get me a salad!"

"Ok"

She went to the toilette and saw Mark, who exclaimed "Hey Happy Birthday"

FLASHBACK – REBECCA'S 28th BIRTHDAY

That morning Rebecca received a bad news and a good one; the good one was that she had became an associated of the firm, one of the youngest, the bad one was that Mark moved to Seattle trying to conquer Addison. And it wasn't so bad, but that meant that she wouldn't have sex with him for her birthday. She wasn't jealous of her sister, but she liked her time spent with Mark.

But at lunch time she got a text message "What if we have sex?"

She answered "On the phone?"

"Open the door"

She opened the door and saw Mark "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday"

"Oh, thank God"

FLASHBACK – REBECCA'S 29th BIRTHDAY

She was alone on her sofa drinking a martini, it was Sunday night. It was late, she was thinking, and the best way to think was drinking. She got lots of gifts that day. But the one that she wished for so badly, she didn't get it. She loved it when Mark came and had sex with her. But now he was busy trying to stay with Addison. She wasn't jealous. But she liked it. Mark was her sex-friend.

END OF FLASHBACKS

Rebecca and Mark were both thinking about those memories with regret, Rebecca broke the ice telling him "So, are you in love with that little intern?"

"I was, or better I thought I was.. but now I'm not. Who told you?"

"Hospital's gossip"

"Oh right... your room is near the nurse's desk."

"Yes, I know everything about McDreamy, McSteamy …those interns look stupid. In any case, talking about Derek perhaps they are right, but define you only steamy, I'm proud to define you the hottest man i've ever had sex with"

"Thanks, well you are one of the hottest too, maybe the hottest ever…"

"Damn, if that man hadn't cut my way.. now I'd be having sex with you."

"Yes, but Becks, be quite... we'll do it asap."

They laughed understanding that probably they had overshot …

In the meanwhile Addison and Derek were in Addison's room, or better in Rebecca's room.

They felt excited and Addison said "Oh my God Derek."

He replied "Oh you're amazing, but I'm embarrassed I don't have a condom. Do you have one?"

She laughed "No, but I can't believe my sister doesn't have one" she started looking in Rebecca's Louis Vuitton's bags but she couldn't find one "Oh c'mon you don't have any disease and I don't too, and I'm barren"

"You're barren?"

"Something like that. Do you want to have sex right now or talking about diseases?"

"Well, let's do it in the shower"

They moved into the shower and had great sex.

THE DAY AFTER

Bizzy was a really morning woman, so she left the hotel at 8am. She went to the hospital where she found Rebecca sleeping and Mark was near her. She cleared her throat and said "Good morning you two."

Mark got up and said embarrassed "Hi Bizzy, how was your night? You know, I've to go"

"Morning Bizzy" Rebecca stated coldly "So, did they have sex?"

"It's an inconvenient question, but I think so!"

"We're genius"

"Yes, I know"

"Well, now I can eat, and I really would like a-"

"Banana and chocolate muffin."

"Yeah!"

"You always wanted it when you were sick and little"

"Yes, can you take me one?"

"I've already brought it, I bought it coming here"

"I love you, really. I could kill for that muffin" she laughed.

In the meanwhile in the room 755 Addison and Derek were sleeping hugged. They had great sex that night.

Something woke them up. A woman announced "Room service".

Derek got up and replied, "Oh, we don't want it. Thanks"

Then he moved closer to Addison, and whispered to her ear "Good Morning. It's late. It's 10am!"

Addison yawned then saw Derek and realized what she did. "Oh Derek. Morning! Thanks, for waking me up. Now I'll have a shower. A cold shower. I need it to wake me definitely up. See you in the hospital?"

Derek didn't understand very well Addison's behaviour but he let her be and replied "Well, perfect. See you later!"

After the cold shower Addison dressed up. She wore a dark green dress, a pair of Stewart Weitzerman black shoes and a green Peek-a-boo match with the dress. Her sister had the same tastes.

She got out and went to the hospital. Got into Rebecca's room. There were Bizzy, Derek, Doctor Bailey, Meredith, Callie and others doctors. She greeted "Good morning everybody" trying to avoid Derek's eyes. Bizzy noticed it.

Once all the doctors got out the three Montgomery women remained alone and Addison whispered "So, Evil and Evil's lawyer."

"Oh, don't tell me that you didn't enjoy it… Be honest Addie, you have to thank us. We only made things going quick.." Rebecca affirmed

"She's right" Bizzy added

"It was only a question of time. And I know that you didn't have only a great dinner…"

"Who-"

"A bird" Rebecca interrupted her

"Don't do other things like this, ok? Did you get it? You both? Don't interfere!"

Bizzy and Rebecca nodded.

"I see that you appreciate my stuff" Rebecca said, noticing what Addison was wearing

"Yes, I've the same dress. Did you eat something?"

"Yes, I ate a muffin"

In the meanwhile Alex Karev got into the room and said "Hey, Addison how are you?"

"I'm fine. She's my sister and that's my mother"

"Nice to meet you. I knew you were here, there's this woman, 30 weeks pregnant... she needs your help. Can you come?"

"Actually I'm here to stay with my sister, but I think I can come. Would you mind if I go?" Addison asked to her sister

"No, but please... If some blood got on my shoes or on my dress..."

"Don't worry."

In the meanwhile Bizzy left Rebecca's room making some phone calls. Derek got into the room, closed the door and growled "Ok, evil's lawyer. You made us meet. But now after a night of very good sex she is avoiding me. And believe me, it was very good. And I think I love her, well I'll always love her, she's the love of my life"

"Derek, I don't know why she's avoiding you. Really. And do you want to hear something funny? She called me in the same way you did now!"

"We called you this way the first time 10 or 11 years ago, and Bizzy is the Evil.."

"Ohh, that's fun" she snorted, sarcastically

"In any case. Investigate!"

"She told me that I don't have to interfere with it" she tried to be serious

"When have you ever done this before? You always interface if you want to."

"That's true. And for what I got she isn't in any relationship. Ok I'm in. But you have to promise me that you're not going to hurt her. Because otherwise I'll hurt you. and once I dated a boxeur. And I know a lot of men that could kick your ass if you hurt her. Ok? Did you get it?"

"Sure"

"Well"

After some hours Addison came back, looking happy. Bizzy wasn't there.

"Oh, look at you. You had great sex tonight, cut somebody, and now you look like when the Captain bought you the horse… or like when you first met Derek?" she knew very well how to make people understand everything they were doing wrong.

"Becks. It's none of your business"

"Bla Bla Bla! Why don't you talk to Derek? Why don't you talk to me? I'm your sister. And I know we haven't been in touch lately but I'm you're sister. And you have to tell me the reason of you not being happy having the possibility to stay with the love of your life. So tell me an irrefutable reason, and you know that I feel if you're lying."

"Ok I'll tell you. I'm scared, ok? The last time I had a relationship with him, he loved another woman. And he told me. And now I'm scared, ok?"

"Foolish!"

"Ok, I know I am. But I'm scared"

"Get out of this room and go to him. He really loves you and you really love him. Go guys. Oh Addie, I'm gonna kill him if he hurts you again!"

"He's in the OR now. I'll go there later. Now let's talk about you. Are you dating someone?"

"Ehm, actually. I was, but I'm here in this bed"

"How is he?"

"Ok. He's handsome and nice. His name is Matthew, he's an important business man in NYC. But, you know my rules, no involvement before than two months. So LA... it's sunny" she said, disgusted

"Yeah, and also hot"

"Ok, that's nice! Maybe I'll visit you once!"

In the meanwhile in the OR Derek affirmed "Ok, everything is perfect here. We finished." He looked up and noticed Addison who was watching his surgery, as she used to do in the past. He was happy of it. he was looking forward to exit from that room and stay with her. Addison left her sister with Bizzy, because thanks to Becks' speech she took the force to talk to Derek. To stay with him, if he also wanted it. But someone interrupted her thoughts, it was an annoying voice "Doctor Montgomery?"

"Yes" Addison turned herself and saw Meredith and Cristina

"We need a consult, we know that you're not here for work, but there's this woman with an advanced ovary cancer" Cristina said

"I'm coming immediately" she replied with some bitterness in her voice, she wanted to stay with Derek

In the meanwhile in the OR a nurse said "Doctor Shepherd, we need you in ER3"

"Well, I'll come" Derek replied noticing that Addison had left..

* * *

A/N: What do think?

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS!


	4. Love Will Come Throug, It's Just Waiting

Heyy, i'm here with the fourth chapter, i know it took me a long time to upload it but in this period i'm full of study.

SORRYY i hope u'll forgive me ;)

Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think and your ideas ;)

i want to thank BadassGenius again because she always finds some minutes to check on my works ;) Thank you! And i also want to thank Lidocaina who helped me with the medical case!

Well, have a nice reading!

The title of the chapter is the song "Love will come through" by Travis (it was a theme song in GA 3 season!)

* * *

FOURTH CHAPTER

Derek was in the E.R. listening to Meredith, who was talking about the patient. Derek, who understood how things were, didn't let Meredith finish and said "Ok, let's take him to the O.R. now. Yang, you'll scrub in"

Cristina felt embarrassed with it. And Meredith brutally replied "Derek, you can't do it. You cannot take me out from your O.R. just because we broke up. You're childish!"

Derek coldly replied "I'm not excluding you. Cristina hasn't practiced a lot in Neurosurgery lately, instead you did. And you are like a kid. I did the right thing moving on with my life, without you. Now, I've to save this man's life"

In the meanwhile Addison was looking for Derek. She wanted to tell him that she really loved him. That she wanted to stay with him. But her research was interrupted by Richard who asked her "So, is there in the whole world a possibility to have you here again?"

She was crazily full of joy. She wanted to kiss Derek in that moment. So she replied to Richard with a big smile "Now I don't know Richard. Now I only need to find Derek"

"Would you answer to me?"

"Maybe Richard, maybe. Now I need Derek. Have you seen him?" she asked

"He's in the O.R. What do you need? Is your sister ok?"

"Yes, she is. I just need him" she said, running towards the elevator

"Oh, well" Richard whispered

Addison got into the elevator, it was full of people.

At the second floor, everybody got off the elevator. She was alone. But at the third one, Callie got into it.

"Hey Addie, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?" Addison replied, ticking with her foot on the floor

"I'm fine, you look impatient"

"Yes, I am"

"Why?"

"Well, I can tell you, because you're my friend. I'm in love. Really, I'm in love. I love him. Really, Callie. I love him. I can't wait for this door to open"

"Who? Who are you in love with?"

"With Derek. He's my Derek. Not a simply McDreamy. He's Derek. He sang a song for me. He wrote it. He's the person who has shared the coffee in the morning with me, who has stolen my newspaper, who has been with me in the hardest part of my career, who has eaten all my cook's experiments. He doesn't try to change my behaviour, he loves me as I am, myself. He's not Sam, he's Derek. He's the love of my life, my best friend ever, we are made for each other. And why this fucking elevator is taking all this time to go up?"

"Hey, look at you. You are as a kid who received an horse as birthday gift"

"My sister told me the very same thing"

"You know, I'm happy, because I've always liked you two together."

"Thanks" she started to tick her fingers too.

"But now calm down, a little bit"

"Ok"

The elevator opened the doors and Addison ran out yelling back to Callie "See you later, Callie"

She looked at the board in order to find Derek's O.R..

An happily Addison got into the O.R. where Derek and Cristina were performing a craniotomy. In the gallery there were Meredith, Alex, Arizona and Owen.

"Hi" she greeted everyone in the room.

As Derek recognized Addison's voice, he raised his eyes up and replied, smiling at her "Oh, Addison. Hi. Why are you here?"

"Derek, I can't wait. I need to tell something"

"Spit it out" Derek affirmed without stopping his work

"Well," she took a big breath and started "I love you" she didn't care about the people who could see and listen to it "Yes, Derek, I love you. Because you sang a song for me, you have stolen my newspaper and my coffee in the mornings we used to spend together. Because you've been by my side during the hardest part of my career, and because you don't try to change me. Because you like me as I am. Because you are my best friend and the love of my life. Derek, I love you."

Derek coldly said "Yang can you held my forceps?"

Cristina nodded.

Derek moved closer to Addison and passionately kissed her, without touching her because of the gloves. It lasted for about a minute. Everybody was looking at them.

Meredith, who was watching the scene, felt the anger and decided to leave yelling swears.

In the meanwhile Derek whispered to Addison's ear "I love you too."

"Ok, now I'll leave. I'll wait for you in the gallery"

"See you later."

"Ok."

In the meanwhile Doctor Bailey saw Meredith. "Grey, you have to check on miss Montgomery"

"Which one? The bitch or her satanic sister?"

Bailey turned up her mouth to her "Go!"

Rebecca was laying in her hospital bed, reading something on her laptop while Bizzy was out.

When Meredith got into the room, she looked up and kept on her lecture.

"So, are you feeling ok?"

"Great service. Didn't God give you humanity? I really can't understand how Derek could stay with you. Listen, don't you dare, but you look as a teenager who is going to burst into tears. Smile a bit."

"You know what? Go to the hell! You, your bitch sister, your hateful mother, your Montgomerys, Forbes or whatever you are named. Go to the hell!"

In that moment Bizzy got into the room. She heard all the things Meredith had just said. "Oh, Doctor-" she interrupted herself looking for the name.

"Grey"

"Don't you dare to talk to my daughter in that way!"

"You know, I'm leaving. Another intern will take care of you"

Alex Karev got into the room and announced "Good morning, I'm Doctor Alex Karev. We need to run a CT to control your brain!"

"Sure, let's go"

Alex Karev brought Rebecca back to her room. Bizzy told her "I'm going to eat something. See you later."

"Ok Bizzy"

"Bye"

Alex helped her to lie on the bed, then he said, confused "I thought she was your mother"

"Yes, she is"

"Bizzy?"

"Oh yes, God forbid, she should let her children define her identity by calling her mother. Her name's Beatrice, but we all call her Bizzy."

"That's cool"

"Not at all..."

"So, you're Addison's sister. You really look like her"

"Lots of people tell us… But we are different. Very different."

"In what?"

"Behaviour"

"Well that sounds fun.."

"You slept with her, right?"

"How do you..."

"I guessed...

In that moment Mark got into the room too "Hey Beck! I brought you some real food..."

"Oh thanks, Mark"

"Where's Bizzy? And Addison?"

"Bizzy went out for lunch, Addison probably is having sex or something like that with Derek..."

"So your plan worked?"

"My plans always work.."

"You are the worthy daughter of Bizzy!"

"I know!" she proudly replied

In the meanwhile Derek had finished his surgery and was going out from the O.R. and saw his Addison waiting for him.

"So…" Derek whispered with a lovely look

"So.."

He kissed her.

Rebecca was alone in her room reading a book when Bizzy got into the room

"Hey" Rebecca greeted her mother "How was your lunch?"

"Nice, but Addison didn't come. She texted me she was busy..."

"Obviously I convinced her to go to Derek.."

"Great job dear..."

After few minutes Rebecca started to have an epileptic crisis.

Bizzy was worried and shouted "A doctor, please call a doctor"

"Pleasseeee Helppp" Bizzy shouted again with more pain in her voice

Bizzy held her daughter's hand "Honey, try to calm down. Call Derek. Helpp" she shouted again the Bailey came and saw Rebecca in a terrible crisis and Bizzy was really scared to death.

Addison and Derek were called and ran towards the room. Then Bailey gave an analgesic to Rebecca, who had fainted

"What happened?" Addison asked, scared

"I don't know! She started moving this way, I don't know" Bizzy managed to say, terrified.

"I'm going to check on her" Derek affirmed, taking her cartel "Where is the new CT?"

Karev, who had just reached them, replied "The results are here"

"Oh, crap... she has an head injury. I've to bring her to the O.R."

"Again?" Addison asked

"Yes" Derek nodded "Look here" he showed her the CT.

"Oh... well, I'll stay in the gallery."

"Actually I need you or Bizzy inside the room, because she'll be awake so I can check on her better."

"Oh, well I'll stay" Addison affirmed "Bizzy, are you ok with it?"

"I'd like to stay in the O.R. too. Can we both stay?"

"But you hate blood" Addison protested.

"Yes, I know. But I want to stay near my daughter. Derek, can we both stay?" she asked again to Derek knowing that he would have allowed it

"Sure. Now let's prepare her. It will be a long afternoon… Karev, scrub in"

"Actually I'm not in surgery today, only doctor Grey is"

"Lexie?"

"No, Meredith" Alex replied, feeling sorry for Derek, because he knew the new rule of the Chief that provided of only one surgery per intern during the day.

"Oh, well page her now"

O.R. 3

Derek was ready to operate on Rebecca, even if he felt a little bit worried because it was an hard surgery and on her former, not more former, sister in law.

Bizzy was seated near Rebecca's bed, her face was worried, strong and disgusted in the same moment. Addison was standing, talking to a nurse.

Derek wore a bulb hat, he was ready to save Rebecca's life. Meredith was standing on his right, but truth was that she didn't want to stay there for all the gold in the world.

Derek announced his typical line "Well everyone, it's a good day to save lives"

Bizzy admired Derek and Addison watched him with lovely eyes.

* * *

your opinion? what do u think is going to happen?

REVIEWSS


	5. People remembering

Sorry for the time that passed but i was busy studying!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

FIFTH CHAPTER

After a first check on her brain, Derek made Rebecca wake up.

Bizzy didn't like the OR's look, and was a little bit nauseous by the brain of her child.

"Well, now it's really important that you talk to her about what she wants to tell you. Alright? Ask her what she wants to tell you... something like telling us something... Ok?"

"Yes" Bizzy replied then Addison pager beeped and she saw it "Oh, it's 911 from Karev, maybe it's his patient. I should go... Bizzy can you stay here?"

"Yes, sure"

"Well, I'll be back soon"

Derek nodded and then said "Good morning, Becks"

"Oh, where am I?"

"Dear, you are in the OR. Derek is operating on you because you have an head injury. Am I right Derek?"

"Perfectly clear, Bizzy"

"So, my head is open?"

"Yes, dear but don't worry. Now Derek needs you to talk about something you want... Tell me whatever you want…"

Derek added "Now I need you to tell Bizzy something old"

"Oh, what kind of things?"

"What you want..." Derek replied

"Well, do you remember nanny Isa?"

"Oh, yes"

"Well I broke your Bulgari necklace but I told you she did it"

"But Rebecca, I fired her."

"I know but I only was five years old..."

"In fact you shouldn't have played with my stuff"

"I know but that was too beautiful"

"Oh, well I'll forgive you… Even if you lied…"

"Well now I need you to talk about something more recent, something like last week..." Derek said

"So, tell me about your convention. How was it?"

"Boring. Actually I decided to come only to see Derek and tell him he was an ass... Oh Derek, you were an ass..."

"You've already told me that..."

"I know, but Repetita Iuvant"

"Don't make the Latinist with me..." Derek replied "So, now I need you to describe something that you and Bizzy know very well, as an home, a moment, a person..."

"What if you describe me the day we met Derek? So also Derek can check on your memories..."

"Good idea, Bizzy" Derek added "So tell us about that day"

"So, it was spring. Almost..." she mumbled "18 years ago, am I right?"

"Yes" Derek nodded.

"I was something like 12 years old, for those who knows my real age" she laughed, and Bizzy smiled back at her "Well, you and Addison were 23 or 24, and you met each other in med school. You came to the estate in New Heaven because Addison wanted to introduce you to us. I thought it was a strange thing, because we aren't the kind of person that you want to introduce to your fiancée. Well in any case, I remember that day as it was yesterday. Archer wanted to kill you since the first second, the Captain was silently staring at you with the killer face, something like Hopkins in The Silence of the Lambs, it was worrying for me. And you, Bizzy, you started with the third degree, with the famous 10 question, that no one is able to answer correctly, because no one knows the right answer to give you..."

"I'm not so hard.."

"Even more" Derek added "You scared me that day.."

"Yep, we noticed it…" Rebecca added

"Where was the difficult?"

"Well, I'm your daughter. I've known you for 30 years and I still don't know the right answer to give you when you ask me something..."

"Well, maybe I'm a little pretentious sometimes"

"Take away maybe, little and sometimes… In any case, Derek looked in pain when you asked him, as first thing you said after _hello, I'm Bizzy, how did you drive here? _He didn't know what you meant. Car, fastness, and as he tried to answer. Addison told you _Bizzy, we came with his car and he drove, let him be... _and you said _I meant the fastness, but I don't care._ And that was only the beginning of that day. I enjoyed it, but I think you and Addison didn't. Did you?"

"Well, at the end we laughed thinking about it... but yes, I've had better days..."

"Even if I think that you've liked Derek since the beginning... Am I right?" Rebecca asked her mother

"Yes, I liked you. I don't know why. But I liked you."

"I liked you too, even if I thought you were something like a devil... that day Addison and I appointed you Evil and Evil's Lawyer. Because you told me you wanted to become a lawyer and you looked a lot like Bizzy.. So..."

In the meanwhile, Meredith stood near Derek, who was enjoying the time with his former relatives-in-law, she wanted to run away from that. She wanted to take the scalpel and kill Rebecca, Bizzy, Addison and even Derek.

After few moments Rebecca collapsed because of Meredith "Shit" Derek whispered.

"Derek, what's wrong?" Bizzy asked

"Meredith, start the massage"

"Derek?" Bizzy asked again

"Bizzy, you should get out"

"No, Derek, please."

"Well, so I need you to calm down because I need to focus on her brain. There's a little bleeding"

"Ok..."

They stabilized Rebecca who woke up again and said "Well, this sucks Derek... Did you get... Be faster... I hate the OR.."

"Well Becks, you need to stay here for one hour or less.." Derek replied

In the meanwhile Addison was talking to Mark who said "Hey, so is Becks under the knife?"

"Yeah, I'm now coming back there..."

"How is she dealing?"

"She wants to come back to work and even if she loves Bizzy, she is going to kill her as soon as possible..."

Mark laughed "See you later and let me know how she is doing."

Addison got into the OR and asked "How are you doing?"

"Derek is taking too much time saving my brain. And you Derek have to know that I need my brain."

"You know what? I would have bet."

"You're funny, Derek, really funny. I'll remember next Christmas.. Yeah, I'll remember."

"Oh, I liked the Ipad. Thank you".

"You're welcome, but I won't be as generous if you'll kill me…"

"Got it"

After more or less than one hour Rebecca was out the OR taking some rest.

Bizzy was on her bedside, and Addison announced "Bizzy, I'm going out for dinner with Derek-Would you come with us?"

"No, thank you dear. I'll stay with Rebecca if she wakes up"

"Oh, ok."

"See you tomorrow morning"

* * *

"I really can't understand Bizzy" Addison admitted talking to Derek in the car

"Why?"

"Why? She had never been nice with me and neither with Archer, well he doesn't care. But why she's nice with Rebecca? I'm not jealous but I can't understand why."

"Why don't you ask Bizzy? And maybe because Rebecca is the youngest."

"I won't tell her."

"Well honey, we are arrived"

"Where?"

"Well, this is a place with a purpose... And I've a basket to have a nice pick-nick. By candlelight. I really hoped Bizzy wouldn't come"

"Derek, I love you"

"I know you love me. And you'll love me even more when I show you the cake."

"Is a profiterole?"

"Sure. Addie, we know each other even more then the back of our hands."

They enjoyed a lot the time together, laughing and talking. And as the end of a perfect night, they had great sex in Addison's hotel room.

* * *

SO WHAT DO U THINK? :) XOXO


End file.
